


A Long New Years' Eve

by Artemisausten



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Handcuffs, Mentions of Covid, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i don't know guys, it's just a little slightly kinky smut to be honest, light dominance play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisausten/pseuds/Artemisausten
Summary: Ray has been planning this all day, and you've been thinking about it all day. What's that they say about New Years' eve? Whatever you're doing when it strikes midnight is what you'll be doing all year? Well, Ray intends to make your 2021 as long as possible.And maybe next year, he'll be the one in handcuffs.
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Reader
Kudos: 14





	A Long New Years' Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This just happened. I have no explanation for it. I worked off the prompt, "I know for a fact you can be a hell of a lot louder than that," and it evolved from there. Because you can't get ready for the new year without sinning a little right at the end of this one!

New Year’s eve is always an experience, but this year may be the most memorable for you. It’s certainly the first time you’ve ever been splayed over a dining room table, completely naked as Ray stands over you with those deep blue-green eyes of his, surveying every inch of bare flesh. Being a little OCD, Ray usually has certain standards about his dining room—having sex on the table, you think, is strictly off limits.

Except, apparently, for New Years. In the age of COVID, when 2020 has been one of the wackiest, shittiest years on record and you and Ray have spent the year in and out of quarantine with each other, a lot of the norms in your relationship have had to adjust. The dining room table appears to be one such exception.

Handcuffs are another.

The novelty handcuffs chafe against your wrists, even with the fuzzy pink lining, and you’re pretty sure that if you really wanted to get out of them, you probably could without much effort. But that’s really not the point. You had originally gotten them as a prank back in March, a little something to joke about with Ray, you said.

Ray had just given you a hint of a smirk, holding up the handcuffs in one hand as he watched you. “Really? You’re just going to tease me with these and then not use them?” He twirled them around a finger and let out a low whistle as he shook his head. “That seems awfully wasteful, Y/N.”

You felt your lips quirk up and a rush of heat between your legs. You’d expected him to be embarrassed or bashful. Your relationship was still new, after all, and Ray had been nothing but a perfect gentlemen the entire time you’d known him. He went out of his way to make sure you were comfortable, that he was polite, that he didn’t push you in any way. Sometimes, you even thought he seemed shy in the way he treated you. As he held those cuffs and gave you a look somewhere between predatory and mischievous, however, you thought that maybe you had him figured all wrong. “Why?” You teased him then by taking a step toward him, letting your oversized sweater slip gently over one shoulder as you reached out to run your hands down the front of his shirt. “Do you have a better idea how to use them?”

The cuffs had not gone to waste—not by a long shot. In fact, they’d seen plenty of use over the course of the year and you were fairly certain that you’d have to replace them soon. One of these days, Ray was going to do something, something truly _delicious_ , and you would lose all self-control and snap the damn things.

Like tonight, for instance. You’re very _in_ delicately spread out on the dining room like a New Years’ eve dinner, shabbily cuffed hands above your head as Ray scoots you down to the edge of the table and leans his long, heavy body on top of you. It’s hard enough to think when Ray’s on top of you and you’re clothed, but leaning over you like this, his hard body between your legs as he teases his mouth against yours for a long moment and lets his whiskers just gently scrap over your face…it’s downright impossible. It doesn’t help that Ray knows exactly how to make you shiver and squirm underneath him. When his mouth moves lower and he spends what seems like an eternity just teasing at your skin with his lips and his breath and his beard, you’re forcing yourself to take steady breaths. When his tongue finally trails over your breast, leaving a hot trail as he laps at your body before finally settling at your nipple and closing his lips around it, you can’t think further than keeping your hands where Ray wants them and trying not to let him know how much you’re enjoying it. He sucks and nips at your nipple, playing with it with his tongue as his other hand reaches up and teases at your other breast, and you’re taking sharp gasps, trying not to let the moan you so desperately want to make escape.

And Ray—he _really_ wants to hear you tonight. It’s part of the game.

He teases and sucks and thumbs your nipples mercilessly, determined to make you scream for him tonight. When you appear able to resist him, and you’re honestly not sure how, he angles himself to grind his crotch against your spread pussy, letting the bulge in his pants scrap over dripping, sensitive folds in a move that makes your hips raise to meet his against your will and finally makes a little whimper escape. You were ready for him before your clothes even came off, before the two of you had even settled in for the evening. You’ve been thinking about this, about Ray, all day, in fact. By the time Ray put the cuffs on you and lowered you back on this table, you were already half-crazy in anticipation. Now, you can barely hold on as Ray pushes his nice suit pants—a move he’ll certainly regret later—against your wet heat.

Ray chuckles against your breast, his breath chilly against over your overheated skin, still damp from his mouth and tongue. Your body is so aroused, your nipples so hard, it’s almost painful to feel his breath and beard moving against your skin. “Come on, now, Y/N. I know for a fact you can be a hell of a lot louder than that.”

Personally, you think—or you would, if you were capable of thinking—you don’t want to give Ray that satisfaction. You were fully determined only this morning that this time, _this time_ , you were not going to make a noise for him. You were going to lie there gracefully, or as gracefully as you can be with your legs spread invitingly and your entire body on display like a porn star, and let Ray do his best as you don’t make a damn sound.

Because you’re just that contrary, you’d thought.

And if it takes Ray a lot of work, and you benefit from that work, well…what’s not to enjoy about that?

“You know,” Ray murmurs, making your body jump as his lips and breath tickle your skin, “if you’re going to be this difficult, this could take all night long.” He’s smirking against your skin as his mouth drifts to the spot between your breasts, then lower as his beard scraps over the underside of a breast before he pulls away to gaze down at you. He’s pleased to find that your eyes are half closed and hazy with the pleasure, your body trembling a little at the promise in his words. You’re alternately excited about the idea of an entire night with Ray teasing you and in agony that he’s taking so long, but even though Ray’s so hard seeing you like this that it takes all his self-control not to bury himself inside you right now and fuck you against his expensive dining room table, he could spend days just teasing you and driving you crazy.

You recover enough to swallow against a dry throat and smack your lips, still swollen from the hard kiss he’d given you at the start of this, before speaking. “It’s not my fault that you’re so bad at this,” you taunt him, a hint of a challenge in your voice. Your heart races at the words as you say them, but when you see the dark look in Ray’s eyes as he watches you, you feel a fresh wave of heat wash over you. You’re not sure how you’ll even stop yourself from screaming in pleasure the moment Ray _finally_ touches you—you’re not sure you’ll even last _that_ long.

But this is all part of the game and Ray certainly doesn’t mind the challenge. “I guess I’ll just have to try a little harder, won’t I?”

You try your best to give him a lazy, uninterested look, knowing that you’re failing completely. “Please do,” you respond breathily. “I would hate to miss the ball dropping at midnight.”

Ray gives you a hungry grin that makes you feel like you might die from _need_ right there. He runs a hand along your inner thigh, inching higher and higher toward your damp pussy as you start to angle yourself just a little, trying to lead him to where you want his hand to. That grin of his grows a little wider as he watches you squirm and his hand trails inward, smoothing over your folds and letting one finger run over your slit slowly. You feel it dip just inside you and your breath catches as you move to lead it deeper, but Ray pulls away to run his finger over your clit, massaging it while you open your legs impossibly wide in response. You almost break when he pulls away, letting out a low growl of frustration at the teasing that ended so abruptly as you huff and glare at Ray, who couldn’t be more amused. “I guess we better get to good part, then,” he says in a low, husky voice. “I don’t want to keep you waiting.”

You’re torn between happiness and disappointment that Ray is giving in when he reaches out and offers you a hand to stand up, surprised and a little unsure of what he’s going to do. You reach your cuffed hands down from where you’d propped them above you earlier and let him help you, though, curious to see what he’ll do next. You’re expecting the little dining room adventure to end there, for Ray to retire the two of you to somewhere more appropriate, like the bedroom or maybe the sofa, but instead Ray just turns you around to face away from him. You stand there awkwardly, wondering what Ray’s going to do, as you hear the sound of his pants unzipping and the clothes that Ray is usually meticulous about are kicked to the side of the room somewhere. You’re relieved when you feel him start to touch you again, running his hands over your ribs and down your waist, angling over your thighs before moving upward again. He smooths one hand over the curve of your ass, generously taking his time to explore every inch before his hand reaches around and moves toward the inside of your thigh, teasing upward toward your pussy. Ray smooths his fingers over you for a long moment before pushing two of them inside you as far as he can, enjoying the little gasp of pleasure you make at the sensation. He leans in close to your ear, whispering. “Are you ready, Y/N?”

You bite your lip and nod, knowing that if you try to speak, you’ll lose all resolve and the sounds that will start coming out of you will utterly ruin you. You hear Ray chuckle as he pumps his fingers inside you once before pulling them out completely and you want to cry at the loss. Then you feel Ray’s cock brush against your folds and you can’t stop a cry in response as you lean forward and prop your hands against the table for support. It may be the only way you survive this night, you think idly. He runs his length against you slowly, amused when you start to rock your hips with the motion to keep him against you. He takes his time to tease you, moving slowly back and forth until you can’t help but cry with need. You can’t take much more. “Ray.” You don’t recognize your voice when you say his name, it’s so low and desperate. You don’t even recognize giving yourself permission to speak.

“Hm?” Ray, on the other hand, recognizes _exactly_ how hard he’s making things for you and isn’t the least bit bothered by making you wait. He meant it when he said he would do this all night.

Not that he thinks you’ll hold out that long—certainly not at this rate.

“Ray….” You have to focus on holding yourself up as Ray holds your hips in place with one hand and guides himself against your pussy with the other. “Ray…” You force yourself to take steadying breaths as you feel your cheeks burning at the way he’s touching you.

Ray pauses, his cock between the folds of your pussy as he leans against your back. “What is it, Y/N? What do you want?”

What do you want? You want him to stop teasing you and starting fucking you already. You want to feel him inside you, to feel his hips slamming into yours, for Raymond Smith to make you cum until you’re ready to pass out right there on the table. Of course, you don’t have the willpower to say any of that right now and you’re not sure you wouldn’t die of embarrassment if you did. A pathetic, “Ray, _please_ ,” is all you can muster, and every time he brings you to this point, you question whether you’ll ever be able to face him after that, too.

But it has been the moment that Ray has been waiting for, and as he angles you to a stable position while you lean against the table and he reaches to hook a hand around one of your legs to pull it out to the side and give him better access, your body feels heavy with anticipation. All the air leaves your lungs when you finally feel Ray’s cock move inside you, burying to the hilt as your fingers clench against the table and you only stay in position because of Ray’s hand keeping you there. You make low, breathy noises when he moves, pulling away agonizingly slowly and plunging deep inside you. It’s torturous how slowly he moves, how long he draws the motion out as your body clenches and begs for more. Your back arches as he moves between your legs. He pushes you so you’re leaning further a little more against the table and he can spread your legs even wider, his pace slow and torturous with each thrust inside you. Your body’s so desperate, you’re so close, that you can feel your resolve slipping away touch by touch, your thighs quivering. You hear grunting and moaning with each thrust as his cock plunges deep inside you, but he’s not in a rush. “Ray.”

He moans at the sound his name while he’s still inside you. It’s taking all his self-control to keep teasing you like this, he knows, and it’ll take all his self-control to keep going afterward, but Ray doesn’t mind the effort. “Y/N.”

“Ray…” You’ve already begged once tonight. You don’t want to beg a second time. You can’t beg a second time. You can barely think to make your mouth work when you say his name. Every time you feel him move inside you, you think you’re done for. “Ray…”

“You know what I want, Y/N.” The words come out as a growl with the sheer effort it’s taking Ray to maintain his control as his hips snap into yours and you cry at the feeling of it. You vaguely register that Ray wants something, that you’re supposed to know what it is, that you’re supposed to give it to him and he won’t give you what you want until he gets it.

What did he want? Your mind is gloriously blank with Ray inside you, his cock filling you completely in one easy stroke after another. _What was it?_ You moan loudly as he thrusts against you particularly hard, knowing it’ll result in what he wants. He pulls back and snaps against you again, nearing knocking you off balance and eliciting another heavy moan. He does it again and again as you barely hold yourself up, babbling incoherently and feeling your face warm at the noises coming out of you. His every move is slow and hard, pushing you toward release little by little, just enough to make you lose all control until you really are moaning and screaming and crying.

And begging—you can recognize the sound of your voice begging. “Please, please, please, please…”

If Ray were able to take advantage of it, he would—he absolutely would—but he’s too focused on his cock inside you, on not letting himself stop, on what he’s planning next. He hears your unsteady breaths between moans and whimpers, sees the way your body is arching and tensing against him. He knows you’re close, so very close, to release. He can tell the moment you’re about to cum as your body clenches more tightly around him and you let out a loud cry of—

Ray pulls out of you abruptly, dropping your leg and letting you slump against the table, unsatisfied. His cock is throbbing with the effort, desperate at the sight of you fallen forward on the table and your unsteady legs, the slickness between them an almost irresistible invitation to finish it for the both of you. But that would be too easy, he thinks, and it would make the night far too short. After all, what’s that saying about New Years’ eve? Whatever you’re doing on the moment it strikes midnight is what you’ll be doing all year long? If that’s the case, then Ray intends to make 2021 a very long year for you.

Even if it means he has to practice some restraint right now.

You’re panting against the table as you want to scream at how suddenly empty your body feels, how desperately you want Ray inside you again, how much you need to finish. You want to lash out at Ray when he moves behind you and runs a hand over the small of your back in a soothing motion.

“Are you alright?” When you don’t respond immediately, Ray moves around to table to look down at you, brushing your hair out of the way. “Y/N?”

Your eyes meet his in a look that says that you’re clearly _not_ okay—that you’re seriously thinking of kicking his ass—and Ray gets a smirk. “Next time,” you say in your most threatening voice, which isn’t at all threatening under the circumstances, “you’re wearing the handcuffs and _I’m_ the one teasing you.”

Ray’s smirk widens into a full grin that’s both excited at the idea and genuinely happy at being with you. He leans in close to you, letting his hand move over your back again and drift near your inner thigh, ghosting over your pussy as your sensitive body tenses in response. “I guess we have a plan for New Years’ eve, 2022, then, don’t we?”

You wonder if you’re going to survive that long.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated as I live for external validation.
> 
> And cookies.


End file.
